The overall long-term goal ofthe Center for Magnetic Resonance and Optical Imaging (CMROI) is to develop cutting edge core Magnetic Resonance and Optical imaging technologies in support of the biomedical research community at the University of Pennsylvania and other institutions across the country to address clinical problems and to further the fundamental understanding of biophysical, physiological, structural, and functional properties of biological systems. Based on the driving biomedical projects identified by our collaborators, we developed the following four broad areas of Technological Research and Development (TR&D): The first TR&D project deals with the development of novel rotating frame MRI techniques for studying the structural, biochemical and metabolic aspects of cartilage, brain, and tumors, with direct application to Arthritis, Alzheimer's Disease and cancer. The second TR&D focuses on the development of quantitative perfusion MRI at ultra high field {7T) scanners, real time fMRI as well as methods for integrating perfusion MRI with optical imaging for the study of stroke and neurodegeneration. The 3rd TR&D develops novel image reconstruction strategies to overcome artifacts due to motion and to quantify the rapid dynamics of contrast agents in cancer and to acquire dynamic hyperpolarized gas MRI of the lungs. The final TR&D develops multi-modal state-of-the-art instrumentation combining optical imaging and MRI, and develops diffuse correlation spectroscopy (DCS) for blood flow monitoring/imaging of diseased tissues in stroke and breast cancer. The Resource emphasizes clinical translation of its TR&D work and actively collaborates on ongoing research projects. It provides service in the use of state-of-the-art MRI including a whole-body 7T research MRI scanner, optical imaging and hyperpolarized gas imaging systems, and software resources developed by the Resource. The Resource also maintains an extensive training and dissemination program in biomedical imaging and a dedicated wiki-based website. The Resource within the auspices of the Radiology department at the University of Pennsylvania remains committed to intellectual interchange and the interdisciplinary pursuit of basic and clinical medicine.